Destino incerto Uncertain Fate
by CateF
Summary: A Portuguese - English fan-fic. Tyler and Ally-REMEMBER ME He dies .. but what if she also die? but otherwise? I know I put Twilight in the category but there are no categories for Remember me! The part in english is in the second chapter.
1. Destino Incerto

"Ally POV"

Bum! Ouviu-se da cozinha do apartamento de Tyler.

Dentro de mim, algo queria rebentar…Não sabia explicar o que era. Mas era muito forte.

-Ally! - Gritou Aiden.

Olhei-o assustada. O Tyler.

Não, não. Saímos disparados para a varanda e vi a pior coisa que já vira, exceptuando a morte da minha mãe.

Fitei horrorizadas as torres gémeas. Não Tyler, não.

Não me podes deixar também.

-Não. – Gritei, sufocada. - Não Tyler…

Tive de agarrar o meu corpo para não cair.

O meu mundo estava destruído…ou talvez não…

Tinha de tentar…Ele podia estar bem, era uma hipótese, mas podia estar bem…

Saí a correr dali e corri para o local.

Vi o seu pai num carro a chorar e a mãe dele agarrada ao marido.

-Não pode ser. – Murmurei, tapando a boca.

As lágrimas escorreram-me sem parar.

"Eu preciso de ti", pensei. O meu corpo, alma, mente…precisava dele.

Agora que tinha encontrado a felicidade…isto acontecera…

Não era justo. Eu não merecia.

De repente, vi a Caroline a chegar perto da mãe, destroçada.

Coitadinha da pequena Caroline… Perder os dois irmãos…

Tive vontade de correr até ela e abraçá-la, mas não podia.

Eu tinha de o encontrar. Tinha de ver o corpo dele, ter a certeza que o perdera mesmo.

Inspirei fundo e atravessei a multidão que cercava o edifício, a correr, com as lágrimas a preencherem-me a cara.

Não sei como, passei por todos e ninguém me viu.

Tentei subir as escadas, mas já não existiam…

Ocasionalmente, olhei para o lado e… vi o caderno dele. Fui, rapidamente, buscá-lo e apertei-o contra o peito.

-Eu amo-te. – Solucei. – Não me podes ter deixado.

-Menina, tem de sair daqui. – Um polícia tentava tirar-me dali.

Debati-me nos seus braços e olhei em frente.

Paralisei. O corpo desfigurado do Tyler estava mesmo à minha frente.

-Não! – Gritei, a chorar convulsivamente.

Tentei chegar a ele, mas arrastaram-me para fora dali.

A minha boca tremia e os olhos estavam cegos pelas lágrimas.

Eu não conseguia aguentar mais.

Fui a correr para minha a casa, a chorar sem parar, gritando o seu nome.

Ele não podia ter morrido! Não! Não!

Cheguei a casa e pontapeei a mesa da cozinha, chorando ofegantemente.

Tremi, chorei, gritei….mas nada o trazia de volta. A verdade é que estava exausta…

-Ally. – O meu pai murmurou, ao entrar em casa.

-Pai! – E corri a abraçá-lo.

Ambos chorámos. Eu, com um desespero enorme…ele, talvez por compaixão.

-Tenho muita pena, querida…Eu sei o quanto o amavas…

Olhei-o nos olhos. As lágrimas voltaram.

-Eu amo-o. Isto não pode ser real. – A minha voz soou fraca.

**

Chegou-se o dia do funeral e não fui capaz de ir com a sua família...

Ele tinha sido e era tudo. Ainda o amava. Então, se eu o amava, ele iria ficar orgulhosos do que eu iria fazer.

Agarrei no seu caderno e coloquei-o na minha mala. Cerrei os lábios numa tentativa de não chorar e saí de casa.

Dirigi-me à estação de metro mais próxima e esperei.

Inspirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Tyler. Apertei o seu caderno.

-Olá menina.

Um flashback invadiu-me a mente.

Mãe. Era a voz de um dos assaltantes.

Abri rapidamente os olhos e deparei-me com eles à minha frente.

-Não tenho dinheiro. – Disse, assustada.

Eles sorriram perversamente.

-Ultimo desejo?

Engoli em seco e beijei o caderno do Tyler.

-Eu amo-te, Tyler. – Murmurei.

E aí, não senti mais nada… a não ser tudo a escurecer…


	2. Uncertain Fate

"Ally POV"

Bum! There was the kitchen of the apartment to Tyler.  
Inside me, something would explode ... I did not explain what it was. But it was very strong.  
-Ally! - Aiden yelled.  
I looked at him frightened. Tyler.  
No, no. We came out fired onto the balcony and saw the worst thing he had ever seen, except the death of my mother.  
I stared in horror the twin towers. Not Tyler, no.  
Do not you let too.  
-No. - I screamed, stifled. - Not Tyler ...  
I had to grab my body not to fall.  
My world was destroyed ... or maybe not ...  
Had to try ... He could be right, it was a hypothesis, but could be well ...  
I went to run away and ran to the site.  
I saw your father in a car crying and his mother clinging to her husband.  
-It can not be. - I whispered, covering her mouth.  
The tears streamed from me without stopping.  
"I need you, I thought. My body, soul, mind ... needed it.  
Now that he had found happiness ... this happened ...  
It was not fair. I did not deserve.  
Suddenly, I saw Caroline to get close to the mother, shattered.  
Poor thing ... the little Caroline Losing two brothers ...  
I wanted to run to her and hug her, but could not.  
I had to find it. I had to see his body, to make sure you had lost it.  
I breathed a deep breath and walked through the crowd surrounding the building, running, tears they fill my face.  
Do not know how I went through everyone and no one saw me.  
I tried to climb the stairs, but no longer existed ...  
Occasionally, I looked to the side and saw the notebook ... it. I quickly pick it up and pressed it against his chest.  
-I love you. - Sobbed. - Do not you have left.  
-Girl, you must leave. - A police tried to take me there.  
I struggle in his arms and looked forward.  
Froze. The disfigured body of Tyler was in front of me.  
No! - I screamed, crying hysterically.  
I tried to reach him, but he dragged me out of there.  
My mouth was trembling and his eyes were blinded by tears.  
I could not take it anymore.  
I went running to my house, crying incessantly, shouting his name.  
He could have died! No! No!  
I came home and kick the kitchen table, crying breathlessly.  
I trembled and cried and cried .... But nothing brought him back. The truth is I was exhausted ...  
-Ally. - My father murmured, on entering the house.  
-Father! - And ran to embrace him.  
Both wept. I, with a huge despair ... he, perhaps out of compassion.  
-I am sorry, honey ... I know how much you loved ...  
I looked into his eyes. The tears came back.  
-I love it. This can not be real. - My voice sounded weak.

**

It is the day of the funeral and was not able to go with your family ...  
He had been and was all. Still loved him. So, if I loved him, he would be proud of what I would do.  
Grab your notebook and put it in my bag. I pressed my lips in an attempt not to cry and left the house.  
I went to the subway station nearest and waited.  
I breathed a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tyler. I shook his notebook.  
Hello, girl.  
A flashback invaded my mind.  
Mother was the voice of one of the assailants.  
Quickly opened his eyes and I came across them in front of me.  
-I have no money. - I said, startled.  
They smiled wickedly.  
-Last wish?  
I swallowed hard and kissed the book of Tyler.  
-I love you, Tyler. - I whispered.  
And then I did not feel anything ... unless it was getting dark ...


End file.
